We propose a satellite symposium on neural control of cerebral blood flow in Iowa City to precede the Tenth International CBF meeting in St. Louis, June 1981. The symposium will examine the role of sympathetic nerves on CBF, effects of neurotransmitters (norepinephrine, dopamine, acetylcholine, and vasoactive intestinal peptide), the physiological role of cholinergic innervation, the role of brainstem regions in regulation of CBF (possibly through intrinsic mechanisms), and neural regulation of vascular permeability and filtration. In-depth discussion of these topics, which have received growing attention in the scientific literature, may be helpful in clarifying our current state of knowledge and in providing direction to future studies. Investigators in Scandinavia, Great Britain and the European continent, and Japan have been leaders in this area of research. Because the symposium will be a satellite to the Tenth International CBF meeting, we will facilitate the attendance of scientists from these countries. This opportunity is uncommon because CBF Symposia have been held in the United States only once (in 1973). An important goal of this symposium (or workshop) will be to bring new perspective to this area of research by inviting established investigators who work in related areas of research. The published proceedings should be an important, timely reference source that stimulates further work in the area.